


How To Make Friends and Curse People

by TheCrampReturns



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship turned romance, Slice of Life, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrampReturns/pseuds/TheCrampReturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is a little witch who wants friends.  The one problem is her tastes make it kinda hard to make any.  Seeing an invitation to be an Assist Trophy as a chance to branch out,  Ashley finds herself connecting with the only other child in the mansion, in the form of the heroic but ever-so-slightly dopey Toon Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"I thought I told you Toon, _literally_ counting down the seconds isn't really a productive idea."

Toon Link grumbled quietly and ignored his older counterpart. At the moment he was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor, across from one of the many clocks in the Smash Mansion. It was time for yet another Smash Tournament, and just like the last time, Toon Link found himself bunking with his older counterpart. He and "Link Prime" as he'd taken to calling him, had taken to acting as surrogate brothers for each other. And Link couldn't help but feel bad watching his "little brother" fixate on the clock in their room.

The elder hero new well enough from firsthand experience that children could get pretty lonely when they had no one their own age to be with, as had been the case for Toon after his arrival a week earlier.

Both Links had been looking forward to being together again, but Toon Link had other reasons to be excited about his return. Outside of Tetra and the children of Windfall Island, Link's closest friend had all been fellow Smashers.

Nana and Popo, Ness, Lucas, and to a lesser extent Diddy Kong, Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and even Squirtle. They were all "besties" in Nana's words, and would constantly play around and pester the adult fighters with pranks set up all around the Brawl Mansion. But with the exception if Diddy Kong and Kirby, it appeared as though he was the first of his friends to arrive. He had at least expected Ness to be there before him. So here he was, counting down the time it took for one of them to arrive again.

Suddenly, he felt Link's hand on his shoulder and practically jumped out of his skin.

"Whoa, buddy, relax." Soothed the older one, "It sucks seeing you like this. How about you and I go down to the battlefield and set up a few practice matches?"

When the younger swordsman still showed some apprehension, he grinned and added, "We can be on our own team."

"Together?" Toon asked, his face growing brighter already. "Sweet!"

Link chuckled as his bouncy little friend ran out of their room and down the hallway. Toon Link was just as powerful a sword wielder as he, and had managed to surprise even the older Link with just how much brute strength and agility he had. He had to admit, control over the winds was pretty sweet too. But even then, he was still a child, not even properly in his teens. Almost the whole mansion had joined him taken in treating him like their little brother, especially since his return.

But with the exception of maybe the doting Princess Peach, Toon never stayed in the adults too long and really only stayed with his "big brother".

Despite the fact that they had an abundance of time before the tournament officially started (still waiting on several fighters just to show up), everyone was getting ready for the fighting to start, and days like this were so no one got rusty. The two Links arrived at the training area. Master Hand and Crazy Hand randomized the roster as the younger blonde held his breath in anticipation. The two of them seemed to be up against Mario and Bowser.

"Really?" Growled the Koopa King as he turned to the portly plumber. "I only came down here so I could fight AGAINST this mustachioed loser, not **with** him! We've got a score to settle!"

"So you keep saying." Said the calm but authoritative voice of Master Hand, "Unfortunately for you, I make the rules."

"WhICH MeanS YoU goTTA DEAAAAAAAAAAL WitH iT!" Came the disjointed and spastic voice of Crazy Hand, who flew right up to Bowser's face, making the Koopa withdraw slightly.

"Yes, anyway." Continued the more rational hand. "It seems the score HAS been settled, pretty firmly in Mario's favor might I add. Perhaps working side by side with him will give you the insight needed to catch up to him."

"HaaaaaaHahahHahHahHahHahaha, burn." Crazy said, whilst Bowser just groaned and looked exasperatedly at Mario, who in turn gave a satisfied and confident smile.

"Whatever." He grumbled, moving toward the battlefield. "Not like I need the help taking down these green skirted pansies..."

"It's not a skirt!" Link said as he and the other two followed suit. "Why does everyone say that!?"

The two teams wished each other good luck as they skirted to opposite sides of the stage. Master Hand made the starting call.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1!"

"I got the big one!" Link shouted, lunging to strike Bowser before his counterpart had the chance to make a moves.

Suddenly the Italian plumber hurdled closer to Toon, launching a barrage of fireballs, many of which Toon Link masterfully dodged. A singular weak flame causes a small burn mark on his bright tunic. The boy yelped and ran around in panicked circles before swiftly patting it down. Just then he noticed Mario charging a punch for his face and raised his shield in defense. The knock back caused him to slide before regaining his balance. Looking behind him, he noticed that he had just narrowly avoided getting pierced by Bowser's spiked shell. After making sure Bowser's focus was still on Link Prime, Toon moved to a less precarious position and began shooting several strong arrows. Mario blocked with his shield until the barrage became too much and the orb of energy shrank and broke. Mario was flung into the air and fell back with a thud, becoming dizzy. Toon Link threw a bomb that knocked Mario to the edge of the stage, where the plumber just managed to hold on to the precipice.

Toon moved to finish the job, but suddenly felt a pressure on his head. Bowser had picked him up by the noggin and lifted him off the ground.

"Uh oh." The boy said, after he realized what he was running on was no longer ground but thin air. Before he had the chance to do anything else, he was thrown by the Koopa King right on top of his partner, both Hero's letting out a simultaneous "Ouch."

Picking himself up, Mario dashed towards Bowser and jumped on him, using him as a footstool to gain more altitude, before he came crashing down on the green clad bothers and knocked them several feet away. The two were dangerously close to the edge, as suddenly an assist trophy fell onto the stage. Mario grabs the small container and held it to the sky. A blinding light flickered for a few moments before a small figure formed.

Suddenly a girl appeared who Toon didn't quite recognize, even though he felt like he should. Clad in a red dress, with enormous black pigtails and chocolate-brown eyes, the small girl seem to levitate before touching the ground and raising her staff. Her hair turned bright white and her eyes a blood red. Toon was oddly transfixed by the curious girl, as his partner rose to his feet to continue the fight. Suddenly a large purple cloud emanated from the girl which seemed to be messing with Link, making him trip over himself, suffer excruciating pain, then fall asleep in quick succession. Toon yelped, and rushed to the older boy.

"What're sleeping for, bro?!" He asked. "We're in the middle of a match."

Or at least, that's what he would have asked had the purple cloud not made it so he was speaking in tongues. Having no idea what was coming out of his mouth, Toon looked at the weird girl, who made eye contact with him before giggling to herself at his predicament. Toon turned around just in time to see Mario and Bowser punch he and Link out of the purple cloud and off the stage.

"TEAM RED WINS!" Came the voice of the announcer, accompanied by a heavy metal leitmotif befitting the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"SUck it losERs!" said Crazy Hand to the Green Team, as the fighters exited the battlefield with the two Link's still in a heap on each other. Link groaned as he began to wake up, pushing Toon off him.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"We roth." Toon said, before realizing his voice was still messed up. Now however, it sounded as is he had just spilled hot coffee on his tongue. The girl from earlier was still on the stage, and began laughing to herself yet again before finally disappearing.

"Are you theriouth?" Toon lisped, all the while the two victories were seemingly bickering at each other.

"You think you've got it rough, kid?" Bowser said, staring Mario down. "Try having your partner jump on your freakin' head to get a boost! I mean, WHO DOES THAT?"

Mario only rolled his eyes in response, before muttering something in Italian.

"Oooooooh, and now he wants all the credit for the win, too! That was totally my kill! Heck, the girl did more in that fight than you did!"

"Who wath thee?" Toon asked, tapping the giant turtle on the plastron.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno, just some little witch or something. Ask the hands." Bowser said before going back to railing against Mario.

"Who wath thee?!" Toon asked, turning to Master Hand and jumping up and down. "Who wath thee!?"

"And better question," Link interrupted, grabbing Toon and lifting him up by the shoulders, "why is he still talking like that? Say 'aaah'."

"Aaaaaaah." Toon said, shutting his eyes and opening his mouth wide as if at a doctor's appointment.

"No burns." Link said, inspecting his mouth. "No bruises either. Strange."

"That was Ashley." Master Hand stated. "We hired her on as an Assist Trophy. She can be a bit rambunctious. Sometimes she casts curse on fighters the last well past the match. Just for a laugh."

Toon Link giggled at the prospect. This girl sounded cool.

"That's not funny, Toon." Link said, dropping the smaller boy back to his feet. "What if your voice is stuck like that forever, or something?"

"ThEn He'LL jusT HavE to TAke a voW of SilENcE, now WON't He? NOt LIKE you'rE nOt alREAdy usED to IT!"

It was true, both Hylians had been regularly silent before meeting each other, and making a resolution to be more open. It started with just talking around each other, but eventually they both grew comfortable enough to join in on normal conversation. On a good day, Link could even be considered chatty, and Toon Link almost always had something sprawling from his head to his tongue.

"I'll be thine, broseth." Toon said, earning a sigh and a pat on the head from Link.

"Hey." Link asked. "Where's the lounge or whatever for the Assist Trophies? I should talk to Ashley about getting him fixed sooner rather than later."

Master Hand informed the, of where the girl could be found, and the two left, with Link looking tired and Toon looking ecstatic. The hand then returned his attention to Mario and Bowser, who were unbelievably still arguing.

"Will you two behave?" He commanded, smacking Bowser upside the head and yanking on Mario's mustache.

"OW! Dude!"

"My mustache-a!"

* * *

 

"Listen," Link said, as he walked hand in hand down the hall with Toon. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on ya back there."

"Hey don't wowwy abou' it." Toon said with a smile.

"What's got you so happy, huh?" Link asked, getting only a shrug in return.

The two turned a corner, and released each other's hand as they found the Assist Trophies' living quarters.

"Shadow, no." Link said, listing off the helpers as he crossed their rooms. "Lyn, no. Isabella, Lakitu, Kat & Ana, no no no & no. That's funny, Little Mac's room is gone. Poor guy must've got fired."

Toon turned to one door curiously, tilting his head.

"Colo' TB-Game Thithteen? What doeth that even mean?" He asked, pulling open the door, only for a large white floating cube to come flying at him. He shrieked and ducked, as the cube flew across the hall ricocheting and rebounding off walls before it came flying at Link's head. Link deflected the projectile with his shield, sending it careening back into its room whereupon Toon Link quickly locked it back in.

"...Well that was different."

"Ooh, Hey!" Toon said with wide eyes, forgetting all about what just happened as he finally spotted Ashley's room. He knocked eagerly on the door, bouncing on his heels as Link walked over to join him.

"Yes?" Said the raven-haired girl after opening the door. Immediately she grew a small smile at seeing the blondes at her door. "Oh, it's you. I take it you're here about the tongue."

"Yep." Said Link curtly, bringing Toon with his as he stepped in the girl's room and shut the door behind them. Instantly the girl's smile fell.

"Hey, I didn't say you could come into my room!" She growled.

"I can see why." Link said, not at all intimidated. "It's a little cramped in here, don't you think?"

"I fink it'sss really nithe." Toon said earnestly. "I nether really had a room to mythelth until I moved in here the firth time."

Ashley took in what the boy said, blinking silently before bursting out laughing. Toon Link only smiled wider, while the tallest among them scowled.

"I need to use that curse more often!" The girl said in between laughs. "It makes you sound hilarious!"

"You fink so? Fanks!"

"Alright, alright, glad you two could get a laugh in, but can we see about maybe getting rid of that now."

Ashley pondered seriously for a moment. She looked to Toon's smiling face and caved in.

"Ugh, alright." She said, still smiling. She waved her wand at the boy and shouted "Papillaes Hydrostatus Reparendum!"

A shower of sparkles fell over a Toon, and he looked from Ashley to Link silently.

"Well?" They both asked.

"I...think...I think I'm good!" He said excitedly, sharing both a grin and a high-five with Link.

"Alright!" Said Link, opening the door to leave. "Thanks for that Ashley. Just, try not to curse my little brother again, ok?"

Ashley didn't say anything, but crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her gaze to the floor. Link thought she was just miffed at having her fun ruined but the look in her eyes said something different. He couldn't quite pin it down...

"Hey!" Toon said, ignoring his 'brother's cue to leave and instead staring intently at Ashley. "Do you want to hang out later or something? You seem really nice!"

Both Link and Ashley were at a loss for words, and the latter blushed slightly as she wasn't at all used to having people reach out to her in such a way.

"O-ok." She said. "I think you're nice, too. I think... we can be friends."

Then suddenly, her expression grew serious and she poked Toon in the nose.

"And, if you say no, YOU'RE TOAST!"

Toon smiled nervously, while Link face palmed, wondering just what the two of them had gotten into.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Prime, c'mon lemme go. I just wanna see her." The cat-eyed pre-teen pleaded to his "big brother." After the discovery of a new assist trophy a few days prior, it seemed all Toon Link could do was rave over the red-clad witch known as 'The Great and Powerful Ashley!'

"Bro, last time you 'just wanted to see her'", he said with air quotes, "You ended up making Sonic green! I don't even know how you managed that!"

Toon blushed at the memory of what had occurred just the day before. He wondered if the now correctly colored hedgehog would still be annoyed.

"Well yeah, but come on, you have to admit that it was pretty funny. And, it's not my fault a thread of my cloak fell in that potion thing!" Toon's face flushed. "Please!" He said flashing his most pleading look.

"No," Link groaned, "not the puppy dog eyes! Or, would those be kitty-cat eyes, actually...?"

Eventually he caved, rolling his blue eyes as he let go of his smaller counterpart's shoulder.

"Fine, but I'm taking no responsibility for anything you two screw up, so don't come crying to me, 'kay?" He shooed off his younger brother.

Toon's face lit up as he gave Link Prime a goofy smile, running off and yelping in excitement like a mad man. Link sighed heavily once more, shaking his head and face-palming. Darn, that smile. The way it stuck to the little boy's face made it quite endearing. Yet somewhere in his Triforce-blessed heart, the young man knew that the two small tricksters would get into trouble. Again. And he'd have to get them out of trouble with the other smashers... Again.

He didn't even bother to tell Toon not to stay up too late. In spite of their age difference, both warriors knew the others could stay wide awake for days at a time.

* * *

 

"Ashley! Sorry I'm late! Prime was being all uncompromising again." Toon chuckled, yelling towards the impatient looking girl as he ran through the large, wide halls of the Brawl mansion.

"Sssshhhhhh! Shut up!" The girl said, her voice raising just above a whisper. "You'll wake him!"

Toon's tilted his head, his puzzled expression asking his question for him. Ashley pointed toward the nearby bed. Toon's face turned to one of giddy excitement as he looked to the sleeping face of their next "target".

Fox McCloud.

"Ooooh." he smirked. "What's the plan?" He inquired.

"It's not McCloud we're after," She said her lips curving upward in a devilish manner, " It's his... reflection device, thing...what's it called again?"

Toon raised a finger as if to answer, before realizing that if he'd ever known the answer to that, he'd long forgotten.

"I forgot."

"Whatever! I've seen him use it, and it looks like it'd be fun to screw around with." She giggled in a way that most people would describe a "maniacal". Toon's smile grew slightly more nervous, though he totally agreed with his friend's sentiment.

"That does sound like it'd make a cool toy." Toon said, staring directly at the pilot's belt. "But, uh, we're gonna give it back before he wakes up, right?"

"Maybe?" Ashley said with a shrug. It was more of a question than a confirmation. "Depends when we get bored. Why, is your worrywart brother rubbing off on you?"

"Well, you know..." Toon said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "He says that you can be a bad influence."

The boy petered out, expecting Ashley to respond. An awkward silence fell when she didn't, and proceeded to look around at anything but the boy, rubbing her arm nervously.

"...Do you think that?" She asked.

Toon grew a panicked look and raised his hands.

"No! No way, I-!"

The boy stopped as Fox stirred in his bed, the duo's volume obviously growing too high.

The two panicked slightly, before Ashley calmed herself, taking a deep breath. "Stand back." She said beckoning Toon Link backward.

"Levioso." She muttered, the red orb on her wand glowing. Slowly but surely the reflector unhooked from the belt and floated over into the expectant hands of the young Hylian.

"Got it!" Toon almost yelped before catching himself. He started trembling with his hands over is mouth, dropping the reflector. Ashley winced at the sound of the shiny metal weapon clanking on the floor. Fox stirred yet again.

"No," he muttered, clearly having some kind of involved dream, "no dad I'm wanna keep my legs..."

The two kids both leaned down to pick up the reflector, their hands brushing as they did.

"Oh..." Toon said, withdrawing his hand and blushing.

"Um...yeah! I mean...yeah, sure." Ashley muttered, her face equally pink.

The two of them stood silently for a moment, before a snore from Fox sent them scurrying down the halls.

* * *

 

Once the two were outside of the building, the pair stopped running, panting a bit. Ashley looked up at her friend, tossing the reflector up and down satisfactorily. She looked curiously as Toon payed no attention to her, looking instead up at the night sky above them. She walked over to him, looking from him to the starry blackness.

"You know," the boy said dreamily, "if there's one think I'm glad I don't have to miss from back home, it's the night sky. Usually, I was too busy rushing around trying to stop Ganondorf to just, look at it. It's...really beautiful..."

Ashley looked again at the boy's face, remarking to herself that she'd never get tired of that little smile of his, before nudging him with a smile of her own.

"Hey Space-Case," she said, snapping Toon back to reality and tossing him the reflector, "let's have some fun!"

With that she leaped backward, Toon admiring her grace as she landed softly and pointed her wand at him. Without warning, she shot a fireball from the wand, Toon yelping as he fiddles with the reflector and narrowly dodges the thing. His hat was not so lucky, and Ashley couldn't stifle the laugh that came as Toon took a moment to realize the tip was still alight.

"AGH! I wasn't ready!" The boy whined as he put the flame out. He then activated the reflector, as he'd seen Fox do countless times. "Ok. Now, I'm ready!"

Ashley let her laughter die down as she fired yet another, much larger fireball, which flew at the boy, before bouncing harmlessly off the prism of light and blew a nearby tree to smithereens. Toon looked up, having crouched slightly unconsciously, as Ashley gave a low whistle of approval.

Grinning, Toon pulled out his boomerang and aiming meticulously, before tossing it. Predictably, it bounced off of the shield, but when the green clad hero avoided it's return it flew in an arc back to the protected girl. It rebounded off the reflector countless times before it flew in a wide enough arc for Toon to grab it, shaking his wrist in slight discomfort.

"Whoa." Ashley said, deactivating the reflector and staring impressed at the boy, holding it close to her chest. "How did you do that? You did do that on purpose, right?"

"Totally." Toon said with a cheerful grin. His eyes then widened, before he ran up to Ashley and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to a nearby tree. He let go before grabbing a nearby rock and hiking up the tree, not noticing Ashley's intense blush at the contact.

"Turn it on." He said, and Ashley shook her head vigorously before doing just that. Toon then dropped the rock, letting it plummet onto the shield, where it then went rocket back up, then down again and on. It seemed to rise higher and fall faster with every bounce, all the while the two children giggled. After a while, they were certain it wouldn't be coming back down.

* * *

 

"Move over. Just, to the left a bit."

Ashley did as she was told, before Toon fired an arrow at her, which thanks to her particular angle ricocheted off and hit the bullseye on a target they'd drawn on the tree. The two shared a grin, before Ashley tossed the reflector to Toon and moved over to him slowly.

"Why do you suppose it's only projectiles that get reflected?" She asked, poking him lightly through the field with the end of her wand.

"ACK!" Toon yelled, giggling at the contact. "N-No idea-ah!"

It took Ashley a moment to realize why her prodding had affected him so. Of course he would be ticklish. A devilish smile came to her face as she continued to poke him.

"Wait! W-wait!" The blonde gasped between laughs, "No, come on! Dooooon't."

He ran off, the girl giving chase as neither of them payed much attention to the fact that the sun was rising around them.

That was, until Toon fell into a laughing heap on the ground, looking up at Ashley and admitting how the sunrise shaded the girl.

"Ooh, ooh, catch!" He said, tossing the reflector. Once she had activated it, he tossed a bomb which bounced off haphazardly and went flying into one of the mansion's nearby windows.

The two kids had just enough time to exchange a nervous glance before the bomb exploded and the and a sharp yell could be heard.

"That sounded like a chicken of some kind." Ashley noted.

"I think it was Pit." Toon said. "We should probably apologize."

"Really? I was just going to run."

"TOON LIIIIINK!" Came the yell of both Link Prime and Master Hand from two separate directions.

"Let's run to apologize." Ashley said.

"Right."

Toon took Ashley's hand yet again and the two ran into the building, hoping to avoid any angry authority figures. Toon was slightly more panicked in his gait, while Ashley chuckled at the angelic smasher's misfortune. Unbeknownst to the boy, she stole a glance back at the tree they had used for target practice.

She decided she liked that tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Toon Link looked at Ashley.

Ashley looked at Toon Link.

The rest of the stadium might not have felt it, but the rush of awkwardness was heavy between the two kids. It was déjà vu all over again. The Assist trophy blushed with embarrassment as she held her red staff shakily, and Toon Link looked around nervously at the rest of the expectant fighters. He bit his lip, rubbed his neck sheepishly and stared at his friend.

The green-clad boy was in the middle of a slugfest when an assist trophy had ceremoniously plopped onto the field. Toon had rushed for it, but found himself punched out by that newfangled orange thing Pit kept on his fist these days. By the time the boy hit the ground with a SPLAT, Pit had raised the item and summoned Ashley onto the battlefield.

"So..." Toon started, "you're not going to, like, set me on fire or twist up my tongue again, are you?"

"No, I mean, of course not." She said. She felt a pat on her shoulder from her angelic summoner. "In a _minute_ , Legolas." She said, rolling her eyes.

Pit recoiled a bit and glared, trying not to be _too_ impatient with her on account of the incident from a few days prior. The last thing he needed was to press the girl and wake up with another bomb in his room.

Ashley huffed before crossing her arms across her chest and pouting. She avoided any and all possible eye contact with Toon, searching the fight for another target. This became much easier when Wii Fit Trainer took advantage of Toon's distraction and kicked him in the face.

Flying a few feet away, Toon landed on his back and rolled up to his feet before notching an arrow and firing at the chalky woman.

Ignoring more prompting from Pit, Ashley sighed and sucked on her teeth, before her eyes lit up red and her hair turned stark white and a smile crossed her face.

Something about her smile sent a chill down the spines of the surrounding fighters. Everyone seemed to pale, with the exception of Toon Link and his brother, who by now had become accustomed to the devious smile.

Ashley possessed a sly smirk that seemed to originate from one side of her mouth before seemingly creeping across her lips to infect the other side. It was as if the mirth couldn't contain itself. And in a creepy sort of way Toon found it rather endearing.

Finally making use of her staff, Ashley summoned her signature cloud of purple magic, just as Pit had knocked both Toon and Wii Fit Trainer into its range.

"Finally!" Pit shouted as his opponents fell through the air slowed motion, as if moving through molasses. Before he could take an opportunity to act however, Ashley felt the telltale signs that she was to be retracted from he battle.

"I'll see you soon Toon Link!" She said in an almost uncharacteristically cheery tone. Her gaze was set on Wii Fit Trainer rather than Toon's, however. With that, she vanished.

"Oh, COME ON!" Pit shouted as Toon and Wii Fit Trainer fell to the ground at normal speed, both of them quickly standing up. While Wii Fit a Trainer engaged Pit again, Toon carelessly let his mind wander.

He could definitely tell Ashley was up to something, but he didn't ponder it much as a soccer ball to the head courtesy of the mansion's yoga instructor brought his attention back to the field.

As Toon dropped between his two adversaries and sent them both flying with a Spin Attack. He grinned, but his distraction was fueled by murmurs of rather shaky comments and questions flooding the sidelines.

"What was that? Was she supposed to do that?"

"Oh boy, lil' miss Snarker is at it again."

"Oh no-a, the little raggazza is up no good-a."

Even Pikachu let out a weak cry, as he sit on Samus's lap. The blond beauty groaned in agreement, rubbing her temple. She seemed to understand whatever it was the electric mouse squeaked.

"Mhm. And she's got the little elf boy wrapped around her magic little fingers."

That comment caught Toon Link's attention, and he turned to blow the audience a raspberry until he was red in the face. He tried to ignore the shameful facepalm Link Prime gave in the corner of his eye.

He still couldn't quite wrap his head around everyone's issues with Ashley. Ashley wasn't bad, or mean, or manipulative, or sna- okay so she was snarky. But they were all wrong. Toon Link couldn't help but think about how weird Ashley must have felt had she heard that.

Shaking his head, he tried to resume the fight with Pit.

If there's one thing the combined experience of he and Link Prime taught him, it was that focus was the key to winning a fight.

Toon Link lost that fight.

* * *

 

"So I was thinking, we could pull a stunt on Wii Fit Trainer, like painting her blue, or green, while she's asleep. Or polka dots or stripes! We could even do their eyes! Do you think that'd hurt?"

Ashley's words droned out, as Toon poked blankly at the bright red wood of his sail boat. He often sat there when he had to think, and every so often Prime would find him curled up sleeping lazily in the chilly night, the disconnected sail draped over Toon like a blanket. If there was one good thing about the newest Smash not having officially started yet, it was that barely anyone made use of the battlefields when not training, so Toon could use the battlefield generator to visit the Great Sea whenever he wanted a moment to himself.

Right now he was lying on his back inside his old boat and traveling companion, staring up at the clouds as Ashley sat beside him.

The King of Red Lions. Maybe that was why he felt like he had met Ashley before. The two were alike, in some ways. Both were a bit snarky and seemed to like noting Toon's flaws. Both were magic. Even though they pointed out his short-comings, they were both his friends, and they both had fun with him. Plus, they both looked rather nice in red.

Does Ashley have friends like that, he wondered. Other than himself.

"So whaddaya think?" Ashley winked confidently at her idea of a prank, snapping Toon from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah great idea." he said.

Ashley rolled her eyes, aware that her friend had not payed attention.

"The Hand got on my case today." She pouted, glaring out ahead at the expansive ocean around them. "Said that I shouldn't just stand around the battlefield unless I wanna get fired... Sometimes I question my decision to be a career woman."

Toon smirked at this comment, but it quickly dropped as he sat up to look at her.

"What even was that today?" He asked. "I mean.. I know this was the first time we'd been on opposite sides since we met, but why'd you freeze up like that?"

"Why'd **you** freeze up?"

"I was waiting for you to do something!" Toon said, throwing his arms up. "I thought maybe something was wrong with you..."

Ashley sighed and rested her cheek in her palm, not answering.

"...You know I wouldn't be mad if you did your thing, right?" The boy said gently. "I mean, you're just doing your job, and I don't want the Hands on your case-"

"You think I care what they think?" Ashley said with a laugh Toon couldn't help but find forced. "Yeah right, they're just like the other assist trophies, just _looking_ for excuses to get on my case..."

Toon tilted his head curiously. Ashley didn't bring up the other assist trophies often.

"Oh yeah, you do hang out with those guys right? I don't see them around often..." He said, before he feel back a bit harder than he'd meant to and banged his head on the boat.

"Ow!" He whined.

"Ha!" Came a chuckle from Ashley, followed by a small but genuine smile as Toon stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'd like to get to know some of those guys better." Toon continued as Ashley's smile faltered just slightly. "They seem really cool. Think you could introduce me sometime?"

"...Maybe." Was all the girl said, before she too leaned back on the floor of the boat.

"Thanks, for what you said." Ashley eventually added with a giggle. "Now I know I don't have to take it easy on you with the spells."

"Anything beats getting turned into a spoon." Toon said, joining in on her laughter.

.


	4. Chapter 4

 

"This place is weird." Toon Link said, following Ashley through to the 'Assist Hub'. Ashley had mentioned the place in passing several times, and Toon had finally gotten curious enough to ask for a look-see. The pair waited to make certain they weren't being watched before they snuck their way to the mansion's basement.

"I didn't even know we had a basement." The blonde muttered, observing the series of large harnesses lining the walls.

"That doesn't sound like the kind of thing Master Hand would neglect to tell you about... Unless you just forgot. That sounds like something you'd do."

Toon stared at her deadpan, before turning his attention back to the harnesses. "What're all these thingies for?"

"Oh, those are how we enter a match, if an assist trophy gets picked up."

Toon looked intrigued, but also confused.

"How does THAT work?" He asked, running a hand down one.

"Dunno. Me and the other assists each get in a harness, then if the item is picked up it triggers some weird thing and one of us is sent to the stage at random. It's all really magitek and...weird."

"I...I don't know what that is."

"I figured you wouldn't. I could literally fill a thesaurus with words you don't know."

To an outsider, the dig might have seemed mean-spirited, but Toon was used to teasing from his friend by now, and merely responded with sticking out his tongue. Ashley snorted, and the two shared a small smile, before the sound of barking brought their attention to the entrance.

A golden retriever puppy came bounding down the stairs, yip ping delightedly at the sight of the two children. It pawed at Ashley, who stepped away from it hesitantly. Toon noticed this, as well as the fact that her smile seemed to have dropped, before a series of other voices stopped him from asking what was wrong. Suddenly, the whole flock of Ashley's fellow assist trophies entered the room, amongst them the chattering Kat-Ana sisters, who were talking sword tactics with Lyn, as well as Phosphora who was holding and doting on Riki, and Dillon, who was arguing with Jeff.

"No, I DIDN'T ripoff the Spindash. Sonic didn't PATENT, curling up in a ball, you know? That's not even a hedgehog thing!"

Speaking of hedgehogs, Shadow entered the room with Magnus, the two discussing who was more annoying out of Sonic and Pit. Magnus, with his massive strength, was tasked with carrying the normally stationary Starman and Mother Brain into the room, the former tucked under one arm and the latter hefted above his head with the other.

Toon was too busy admiring the feat of strength to notice the smiling cloud that had settled next to he and Ashley. The blonde yelped in surprise when Lakitu popped his head out from the cloud, glaring at him.

"He can't be in here!" He said, keeping everything below his shifting eyes hidden. "Can he be in here? He should go. What if he messes up the harnesses or something?"

"That makes literally no sense." Said Hammer Bro, rolling his eyes as he joined his fellow Mushroom Kingdom denizen. "How would him just being here mess with the harness?"

"I dunno, but it could happen! It's just safer if he's out! It is, right? Someone tell me I'm right!"

"He's a fighter, he can stay if he wants." Ashely grumbled, not looking directly at either of the Koopa Kin. "It was my idea to bring him here in the first place..."

"Eep!" Cried Lakitu, sinking further into his cloud. "I knew it was her idea! I told you she was trouble! She's trying to sabotage us-!"

Hammer bro clamped a hand on Lakitu's mouth, stuffing it through the mouth of the cloud in the process.

"Look," he said, ushering himself and Lakitu off, "your friend can stay, just don't lay one of your weird witchy curses on us, k?"

"We really need to talk about that paranoia of yours." Came the floating holographic head of Dr. Kawashima, looking slyly at Lakitu as they moved away.

"GAH! I am not paranoid!" Lakitu yelled, before the sound of a barking Chain Chomp sent him flying away screaming. Waluigi, who was currently holding the Chomp by its chain, laughed hysterically at the cloud-bound Koopa.

Toon Link gave Ashley a questioning look, but his questions got no answers as she simply looked away from him. Toon couldn't help but involuntarily shudder just then, as Girahim and Skull Kid walked/floated by his in succession. For reasons he couldn't really control, those two BOTHERED him. As did Tingle, who's line of sight he avoided by hiding behind Ashley.

"Careful...careful!" Came the voice of Isabelle, who entered the room by slipping and falling down the last few stairs while carrying a stack of fruit and papers.

"...ooow." She groaned, before the Imp Midna floated down and used her enchanted hair to pick up the other girl.

"Geez, Izzy, you're such a klutz..."

"Oh, hey Midna!" Toon called with a wave. Midna had been close with Link Prime, and so the two were already well aquatinted.

"Heyo, Shortround!" She said cheerily, placing Isabelle back on her feet. She spotted Ashley next to him and snickered.

"Watch out for that one, little man. She's a wild. card. Better run before she curses you!" The imp then burst out laughing, oblivious to the daggers Ashley was throwing with her eyes. "Who knows, maybe she'll curse you to look like me!"

On that last word, she warped her face into a twisted version of Toon Link's own, sending shivers down the boy's spine. As she laughed again, Ashley brushed past Toon Link and walked over to the nearest harness, entering it without saying a word to anyone.

"I take it there's a match starting?" Toon said to no one in particular, though he was looking at Ashley.

"Yep." Lyn said, hooking into her own harness as the others did the same. "And this one's a doozy. It's an 8-person smash!"

"...say what?"

"An idea by the Master Hand." Said the warrior Takamaru. "If this test run is successful, it will likely become a permanent feature."

"Haha! No way!" Shouted Toon. "Is it starting now? I have to see this!"

"As do I!" Midna shouted enthusiastically. "Anyone who isn't hooked up, put the match on the screen."

"I got it!" Elec Man said, placing his hands on the harness and sending a bolt of electricity that travelled up through the walls and to the screen on the far side of the room, turning it on. On the Big Battlefield stood the original 8 Smash fighters: Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus, Donkey Kong, Fox and Yoshi, preparing to duke it out.

"Alright!" Devil said with a wide grin. "Place your bets, ladies and gents!"

As assist trophies all around clamored to make their bets on who would win, Ashley remained silent, refusing to look at anyone.

Once the fight finally started, it was only a matter of time before someone picked up an Assist Trophy. The crowd in the basement whooped excitedly, as the fighters rushed to pick the item up.

"Oh-hooo, check this out kid!" Midna said to Toon Link as Yoshi made use of his incredibly long tongue to grab the trophy from right under Mario and Fox. In the split second that Yoshi grabbed the item, a beeping sound drew all eyes in the room over to Phosphora, who had a green light glowing below her harness.

"Oooh, this is gonna be-!" She started before she was transported from the basement to the battlefield in a flash of light so bright Toon had to cover his eyes.

* * *

 

Phosphora's eyes lit up as they transitioned from the darkened basement to the bright sky of the Battlefield. She grinned down at the excitable green dinosaur who called her and grinned.

"Yes, you called?" She said in a teasing voice, before bringing a rain of thunder and lightning down on the nearby Mario and Fox. Having already accumulated some damage, the two were sent flying, left to make their own way back to the stage. Fox, unlike Mario, was lucky enough to manage this. Phosphora meanwhile warped around the stage, gleefully zapping the other fighters with bolts of electricity.

An idea sprung to the ethereal warrior's head when she noticed Donkey Kong getting particularly mad at her. Making use of her time left on the stage, she teleported in front of Kirby and called out to the ape.

"YOOHOO!" She called with a wave. "I'm over here, big guy!"

DK rushed over to her and prepped a punch at the blonde girl. With a taunting face, Phosphora warped out of the way. Kirby turned around just in time to be punched into the stratosphere.

* * *

 

Back downstairs, Phosphora returned in another flash of light.

"It's a madhouse up there!" The blonde said.

"Smooth moves." Midna congratulated. "That last bit was hilarious!"

"Can we do that!?" Came Lakitu's jittering voice. "Is she allowed to do that? What if she gets in trouble? What if we ALL get in trouble? I can't- I just can't right now!"

"Well," Phosphora said airily, looking over her nails, "I have a history of irritating upper management, so whatever happens shouldn't be anything too new."

"I thought it was awesome!" Toon said, brining the attention of the room back to himself.

"Awwww." Phosphora cooed. "Thanks, little man. See, cloud-for-brains, the kid likes it."

"So? He hangs out with that witch!"

Back on the screen, Donkey Kong looked somewhat apologetic for punching Kirby out, before he was wrangled into a grab by Samus.

"Wasn't that great, Ashley?" Toon said.

Ashley, for what seemed like the first time, took her gaze off the floor to meet Toon's.

"You should finish watching upstairs, Toon."

"W-what?"

"Just go." Her eyes went back to the floor. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ummmm..." Toon said, tapping his fingers together and moving slowly to the exit. "If that's what you want... Bye, guys"

As the green clad boy went up the stairs, several of the others glanced awkwardly at the little witch. Seeing their stares, Ashley narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"WHAT!?" She shouted.

The others started, before quickly returning to either address Phosphora or the screen, leaving Ashley to her own thoughts.

* * *

 

A confused little Toon Link sat on one of the many couches upstairs, sitting next to Diddy Kong, who was happily cheering on DK as he smacked around Pikachu.

"Hey Diddy." He said, slouching down. "I just saw where the assist trophies do that...that thing they do."

He realized that didn't say much when the monkey looked confused at him.

"I mean...it was weird. It was...yeah, yeah weird."

"Trust me, I know." Said Little Mac, sitting next to the other two. "It's a madhouse down there."

Toon Link nodded, before suddenly bolting upright and staring at the boxer.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE!?"

* * *

 

The match ended with Samus coming out victorious, and the 8 fighters exited the Battlefield looking worn and weary.

"Haha! I called it!" Pit said, fluttering up to Samus after branding some coins off a disgruntled

"Smart." Said the bounty hunter, pulling off her helmet. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Her smile grew as Pikachu jumped up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her.

"Hey little guy. I didn't beat you down too hard, did I?"

The electric mouse made a sound akin to sarcasm, as the trio walked off.

"You know that never would've happened in year one, right?" Fox whined, rubbing his face tiredly. As he did, Diddy Kong leapt off the couch and onto his larger friend, Link flopped down in his place next to Toon.

"You did great Prime!" Toon congratulated, earning a smile from his elder.

"Thanks, little man. Hey, where'd you go off to this morning?"

"Oh, Ashley took me to the Assistance Trophy place!"

"...Hah?"

"The place where they do the thing! You know...?"

Toon then suddenly realized that with the match over, Ashley would be free again.

"Hang on, bro, I'm gonna go find her."

"Of course." Link said deadpan as the younger one ran off.

Yoshi walked by, taking note of Fox eyeing him through his fingers.

"You." Fox said, being shocked by Phosphora fresh in his mind. "You and me. One on one. Final Destination. No assist trophies."

Yoshi gulped.

* * *

 

After failing to find her for a long time, Toon finally spotted Ashley sitting at 'their' tree outside the mansion. He moved over to sit down next to her, taking note of her sullen appearance.

"You, uh... You ok?"

The girl nodded, but her body language seemed to suggest otherwise.

"So..." He said, tapping his thumbs together awkwardly. "Those other assist trophies...they're pretty cool, right."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Cool."

"I think you guys actually outnumber us fighters. For now, anyway. Ooh, yeah! Mac's back! Did you know about that?"

"They all hate me."

"They- I, uh, what?" Toon asked, his train of thought thoroughly derailed by his friends sudden comment.

"Wh-who?"

"The other assist trophies!" She was louder now, looking at Toon with a teary glare. "Don't act like you haven't noticed! They can barely stand me..."

"That's ridiculous." Toon said. "Why would they hate you? They all seem really friendly-"

"To you, maybe! To them, I'm just the witch! The one who causes trouble, the one who ruins everybody's day..." The girl breathed in deep, willing herself to look away from the boy next to her. He looked... she didn't know how he looked, but it wasn't a look she was used to getting.

"Toon..." She said. "I know I can be... abrasive, sometimes, but...the truth is having friends is all I've ever really wanted. I just wish I wasn't so BAD at making them, you know? Everything I do to try and have fun- cast a spell, brew a potion, whatever. It just turns people against me. I wanted to be friends with- with EVERYONE, if I'm honest. But I just can't..."

Toon stared down at the ground, unsure what to think or say.

"I've been having, er...trouble, making friends, too." He said finally. "At least, since all of my old ones left..."

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley asked incredulously. "EVERYONE likes you! You're practically adored by everyone. Plus, you have your big brother spending ever day with you. I don't have anything like that."

Toon rose a hand hesitantly, before placing it on her shoulder.

"You have me."

Ashley pulled her knees close to her chest, burying her face in them.

"And you know, I'd love to spend every day with you-"

The boy was stopped when Ashley sprang up and tackled him in a hug. The boy blushed and stammered a bit at the sudden action, but gripped her just as tightly.

"A-and you know what, if they hate you, or whatever...forget them! They don't really know you, because anyone who did would know that your awesome! A-and I think your pranks and stuff are the best."

"You really think so?" Ashley asked, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Totally! You're the Great and Powerful Ashley for Pete's sake!"

"Y-yeah...yeah, I am!"

"And it doesn't matter what they think, because I'm behind you 100 percent!"

"Yeah! Yeah, screw them! I don't need them. Not when I've got the best friend I could ask for already."

"Erm, well I-I don't know about that-" Toon said, brushing the back of his head.

"No, you are! And if I can make you happy, then I must be doing something right! It's THEIR fault for not realizing how great I am! Not mine! Come on!"

With that, she grabbed he boy by the hand and dragged him off.

"Wait, wait a second! What're we doing!?"

"We're gonna lay a spell on those guys so bad they're gonna wish they never made me feel bad!"

"We are? I- I mean, yeah, we are!"

As the girl dragged him off, Toon couldn't help but think this was a bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley stalked gleefully through the halls, looking for her partner in crime. Barely a day earlier had they been discussing plots to take her peers down a peg, and the young witch believed she had just the spell to do it. Toon Link hadn't been in his room however, and Link Prime hadn't been very upfront about his location when she asked. Ashley had the distinct impression the Hylian didn't trust her with the well being of his younger counterpart, given her reputation as a troublemaker. She also had the impression she should prove him right by laying a curse on as well.

The girl's attention was caught by a familiar flash of green and blonde amongst a sea of pink, and backtracked slightly to see her target in the room of none other than Princess Peach. Toon Link sat cross-legged on the floor, the Princess crouched behind him and meticulously braiding the back of his hair.

"So," Toon was saying, "You've been sending letters to everyone, right?"

"Mhmm." The Princess said with a nod. "Same as I always do."

"Any replies?" Toon asked hopefully.

"Only a few." Peach said, her face affixed in a soft smile. "Roy wants back in, again. Falco's confidant he'll get back in once he's-"

"Anything on Ness and Lucas?" The boy bursts out, turning to face the pink clad monarch. The princesses face falls just a bit, and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry... They said hi but there's nothing new on if either of them are in or not..."

"Oh." Is all Toon says, turning away again.

"I'm sorry." Peach repeats, before her smile returned. "But on the bright side, there's another newcomer arriving today, she's a friend of mine, and I think you'll like her a lot."

Before Toon could respond, a sharp cough brought the attention of both blondes to the witch at the door.

"I'm taking him." Ashley said, pointing squarely at Toon Link, who's face went from disappointment to the very picture of delight at the young girl's presence. He hopped to his feet and rushed over to her.

"Sorry Peach, I'll let you finish my hair later! Me and Ashley are working on something."

"That's quite alright." Peach says, giving the pair a knowing smile. "Say Ashley, why don't let me work on your hair sometime, too?"

Ashley seemed caught off guard by this request. "...I'll consider it." She said, eyes downcast as she blushed and rubbed her arm, before dragging Toon out of the room and slamming the door shut. She then whips her head up to Toon.

"I've got the spell we need." She said.

* * *

 

"I started out looking for a spell to afflict the lot of them with." Ashley said, pulling Toon Link through the Assist Trophies' room they had been in only the day before. "Maybe make them all puke up their lunch or something."

Toon Link gave a slight retch at Ashley's choice of words, but ignored his momentary disgust to focus on the rest of her words. Ashley was easily at her most enthusiastic when talking magic, especially that designed to make others miserable. He was honestly still apprehensive about retaliating against the other Assist a Trophies, but seeing how genuinely upbeat and excited ashley was over the prospect mulled most of his worries.

"But then I realized," Ashley said, "it'd be way better to mess them up on the job. So instead, I found a little curse to lay on the harnesses. You'd be surprised how hard it is finding spells and hexes that work on machinery..."

"What does the curse do?"

"Ooooh, you'll see. Now let's hurry it up, I don't want us caught in here before the next match starts."

Raising her wand, Ashley began muttering in that weird magicky language she had. As she did, thick red smoke filled the room, rushing around the two children. Toon Link eyed the smoke warily, as it quickly began to overtake literally everything else in the room. Instinctively, he reached his hand out to Ashley whilst he could still see her, and at the exact same moment the witch did the same. The two let each other's presence anchor them, as Ashley's incantation got louder and louder. The room was one giant swirl of red at this point. The cloud then separated and flowed into the nooks and crannies of the machines, flooding in before there was no trace that anything had happened.

Without a word, the two exchanged a glance and ran out of the room, not bothering to disengage their hands.

* * *

 

"Where have you two been?" Link asked casually, sitting nonchalant with other fighters and drawing a high five from Toon's free hand.

"Is there a fight starting?" Toon asked, ignoring the question and letting his line of sight join the others' on the tv screen.

"Yeah." Link Prime stated. "It's an inaugural thing for the newcomer."

The Hylian looked from Ashley to her and Toon's intertwined hands then back again.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He asks her.

Suddenly self-conscious about holding Toon's hand, Ashley pulled her own away and crossed her arms.

"I'm taking a day off." Is all she said.

Everyone around them was sat in anticipation for the fight. Wii Fit Trainer sat cross legged with Villager snugly in her lap and Megaman standing stock still next them. Little Mac sat hunched toward the screen, as Zelda was leaning over the couch Link sat on. In the far corner stood Ganondorf, while sharing popcorn on another couch were Samus and Pit, Pikachu nestled between the two of them. Fox was glaring at the screen studiously, while next to him Peach and Luigi sat, the latter as it suddenly displayed and platforming travelling across the nebulous Rainbow Road.

"LADIIIIIIEEEES!" Came the voice of Crazy Hand over the intercom. "And also, gentleman. TOdaY we have A VEry SpEcial fight for Your EYEs . YoU betteR pUt HARnesses on them, caUse I'm about, to FrEaking, BLAST them into the StrAtosphEre."

Ashley rolled her eyes and Toon Link snickered as the Hand continued.

"IIIIIIIIIn this cornER," he said as Mario appeared on the traveling platform. "We HAve the ONe, the OnlY, The GreAAAAAat GONzoleeeeeeeeeeeeezzzz!"

Next to appear were Kirby and Donkey Kong, both looking gleeful to rumble.

"Also there's these two punks, BuT WHO CARES, amiRITE!? ONto The NEwbie!"

The next to appear on the stage was a...rather, INCREDIBLY tall woman in a blue gown. Her platinum blonde hair was similar to Peach, but with a long fringe covering one of her radiant blue eyes. Floating next to her was a small yellow star creature.

"WeLCome TO the PARTy, ROSALINAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAND LUMAAAAAAAAaaaAhAHAHAHhhaHa-"

In the lounge room, Peach was yelping and bouncing in her seat ecstatically.

"Go Rosie!" She yelled, Luigi cheering along with her.

As the fight started, Ashley looked on curiously, eyes focused on Rosalina. She was so caught up in watching the Galatic maiden that she hardly noticed when Toon was pulled into a sitting position next to his brother.

Rosalina fired her little companion at the other fighters,where it engaged with Kirby and left the woman to fight DK and Mario.

"It's-a nice-a to see you here, Rosie!" Mario said as he narrowly missed a flying punch at Rosalina.

"It's nice to BE here, Mario." Rosalina said, avoiding more attacks from the plumber and turning just in time to block an attack from a grinning DK.

"Oh, it's very good to see you too, DK." She said sincerely before swiping her wand and sending the ape backwards. Turning back around to check on Luma, Rosalina, Mario, and Donkey Kong all sighed as they saw the star creature and Kirby dancing playfully instead of fighting.

* * *

 

In the Assists' room, they too were observing the fight, yet again betting on the outcome and discussing the newcomer. Things went silent as on the stage appeared an assist trophy, with Mario quickly grabbing it and holding it aloft.

The light above Midna's harness went off, and the imp cackled before...absolutely nothing happened.

"Uh..." Midna said, deflated. "'S it broken?"

Suddenly, Midna was shocked by the sputtering machine.

"AUGH!" She yelled, as she was shocked repeatedly. "agAughauahgagaugahaguhaaugauaguahagagagOW!"

* * *

 

After a moment of confusion, Midna finally arrived on the stage, looking fried and just a bit dizzy.

"Well that was different." She mutters after shaking her head. Focusing on the battle, she stretches her hair out to grab DK. The ape however looked at her with narrowed eyes and grasps her hair in his own hand.

"What." Is all Midna has time to say before she is swung around by the primate and tossed off the stage, shouting as she falls with a smack on an asteroid below.

Midna was quickly sent back to her harness, where she dropped her head with a weary and resounding thud. The noise was enough to make the other assist trophies cringe, having previously been entirely silent.

...

"THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Magnus yelled.

* * *

 

In the fighters' lounge, Ashley and Toon Link shared a high five along with a pair of wide grins. Most of the other fighters were murmuring in confusion, while Link was simply looking at the children with a raised eyebrow.

"COME ON, ROSIE!" Yelled Peach, snapping everyone's attention first to her, then back to the fight. Apparently Peach hadn't bothered to pay any attention to the odd happenings with Midna. Quietly, Ashley stepped over to where Peach was sitting and stood nearby, the two's eyes perfect parallels as they followed Rosalina in battle.

* * *

 

More and more the battle raged on, as the Assist Trophies were too busy questioning Midna to pay it any mind.

"What WAS that?"

"Are you ok?"

"How did the monkey pull that one off.?

"He's not a monkey, you know that right?"

Midna silenced them with a raised hand, before replying.

"I...don't...know."

They continued to watch the fight, everyone noticeably more apprehensive, the squabbling over bets long passed.

Eventually, it was just Rosalina and Kirby on the field, when another Assist Trophy spawned in the battlefield. Those in the room held their breath, as Kirby sprinted for the item. Using a move of hers, however, Rosalina pulled the item to herself and held it upward. All eyes in the room turned to the nearest source of noise, which happened to be above Lakitu's jittering head.

"OH, NO." Said the cloud-bound Koopa, before he too was shocked in a similar way to Midna.

"AUGHAUAGAUGAUGGUGUG!" He yelled as lightning coursed through his veins. The fact that his cloud picked up and amplified the electricity (complete with the sounds of thunder) made the experience even worse for him than it was for Midna.

And then, he was gone.

* * *

 

Many of the stages accessible through the mansion had been closed to fighters for "construction purposes". One of these was Big Blue, which was still open for standard F-Zero racing. Today's current race had Octoman leading the pack.

Or rather, he WAS leading the pack until a Lakitu spontaneously appeared in his cockpit. Both the racer and the intruder yelled out in high-pitched terror as control of the vehicle was lost and the two were sent careening off the track and into the water below.

* * *

 

On the battlefield, both Kirby and Rosalina were so distracted by the lack of assistance that the latter took the opportunity to charge a smash attack that sent Kirby flying out of the stage.

In the lounge, Peach and Ashley erupted in cheers, as everyone else was left to puzzle what on Earth just happened,

As the fighters exited the stage, Luigi took the time to congratulate his brother on third place, earning only a glare in return. Kirby simply walked off toward the nearest source of food, having worked up quite the appetite, and both DK and Diddy were chattering feverishly to Master Hand, who had arrived on the scene a moment earlier.

"No," the hand said calmly, "you DON'T get extra points for taking down Midna. I'm still not even sure how you did that."

The hand then heard some chatting nearby, and saw Rosalina being greeted by Peach, with Ashley in tow.

"Oh Rosie," Peach said, clapping her hands and bouncing ecstatically. "It's so good to see you here! I can't believe the Hands decided to add you in."

"I'm glad to see you as well Princess." Said Rosalina. Sharing a smile, the two mock-bowed to each other with a shared chuckle. Looking up, Rosalina's attention was caught by Ashely.

"Who's this little one?" She asked, prompting Peach to look down at Ashley and push the younger girl forward.

"This is Ashley. She's one of the assist trophies. Ashley, say hi to Rosalina!"

Ashley opened and closed her mouth as if trying to firm the right words. She knew she shouldn't a grudge against Peach for shoving her into this situation...but she probably would.

"I think she's a little shy." Rosalina said, making Ashley blush. "But that's alright. You can talk to me whenever you're ready. I won't push you."

With that, the two blondes continued their talk away from the young witch, who stood awkwardly for a moment before she was pulled into a twirl by Toon Link.

"I think your plan worked!" Toon said excitedly. "I still have no idea what you did! You're gonna have to explain it all to me!"

"Yes..." Came a second voice before Ashley could respond. The two kids turned to see Master Hand looming over them.

"You'll have to explain it to me as well."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an accurate approximation of Master Hand's voice, look to Jeffrey Combs as Scarecrow or the Question.

"Psst!" Link heard as he was shoved repeatedly out of his sleep. "Hey. Hey Prime! Get up!"

The older Link blinked his eyes open and turned to see Toon standing by his bed. Both boys were in their sleepwear, which happened to consist of baggy light blue shirts for the both of them. This coincidence had actually driven them both into a fit of giggles the very first time they'd shared a room.

"What is it Toon?" Link asked, sitting up in his bed. He was used to getting very little sleep, so he really wasn't very perturbed.

"We need to steal a train."

Now he was perturbed.

"Is this an Ashley thing?" He asked, looking like Toon had just punched him in the face.

"Yeah. But she doesn't know about it, so don't tell her yet."

Link rubbed his face, before following his brother out of the room in confusion.

"You want to hijack the Spirit Train for a joy ride?" Link whispered incredulously as he and Toon tip-toed past the other fighters' rooms.

"Yup."

"Ok...why?"

Toon Link hesitated a moment before answering.

* * *

 

Early that day, Toon and Ashley both sat in Master Hand's office. Whilst Ashley was looking intently at her own feet, Toon gazed around the room curiously. On the shelf he could see trophies of every single fighter, with space open for more. Something in the corner of the room looked almost like medicine, and needles. He tilted his head before Master Hand's voice brought his and Ashley's attention.

"I'm not going to lie." Master Hand said, pacing on his middle and index fingers. "I'm disappointed in the two of you."

The two kids each felt a shiver down their spines. The Hand's voice wasn't particularly loud, or deep, but it still managed to command as much authority as was possible. It was incredibly clear, cold, ALMOST emotionless, but with just enough humanity and levity in it that he seemed approachable. No one was sure WHERE exactly his voice even came from, and no matter where he was it almost sounded like it was coming from the room itself.

"I'd trusted you, the same way I trust ALL of you, to follow the very simple rules of this house. Rule number one is and always will be No Outside Interference With Matches. If it's too much to ask that you keep your petty squabbles off the battlefield I see no way to interpret that than as an affront to my hospitality."

"But-!"

"BUT, seeing as matches are still in practice, I will let you both off with a warning. Know this, children; I'm aware of your relationship, and I know, whether or not you realize, that you're pattern of mischievous behavior is sustained BY that relationship. Neither of you would've done something quite so brazen before meeting each other. Should either of your actions become a problem again, I may just have to separate the both of you indefinitely."

Toon's face shifted from shock, to anger, to sadness, faster than he could keep track. He wanted to leap out of his seat and yell that the hand couldn't do that, but of course he could. He turned over to Ashley, and was startled by the look of silent, wide-eyed panic on her. She too locked like she wanted to say something but was keeping herself tight lipped.

"You're free to go." Master Hand's voice startled them both again, and they left as quickly as possible.

Ashley had been nearly silent the whole rest of the day, and when it was time to head off to bed she still seemed rather dejected.

* * *

 

"So...you think a train ride is gonna make her feel better?" Link Prime asked, after Toon had explained everything.

"Yeah. No assist trophies have gotten on the Spirit Train, and I thought maybe being the first and the view and all might cheer her up..."

"Ok." Link said as he smiled at his younger counterpart. "Count me in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Look, I might not be the biggest Ashley-fan around, but she makes you happy, and who am I to say no to cheering up a friend, no matter the risk?"

Toon had to do his best to keep quiet as he hopped up and down before hugging Prime's waist.

"I'll go get her!" He said when he finally let go. "You wake up Rosalina and meet us there!"

"Got it!" Prime whispered as Toon ran off. "Wait...Rosalina?"

* * *

 

Ashley wasn't entirely sure why/how she found herself sitting awkwardly next to Rosalina as the two Links fiddles around with the operating mechanism of the Spirit Train mere feet away from them. She had only just gotten herself to sleep when Toon had gently nudged her awake. She was barely conscious for his explanation of what they were doing, but was snapped into alertness when they had met up with Link and Rosalina of all people in front of a large steam train.

"Are you certain I'm not intruding?" Rosalina asked gently. "If this is something you'd like to keep between brothers-"

"No!" Toon said, waving his arms at the much, much taller woman. "It's imperative that you stay here!"

Rosalina blinked, before giggling at the small child. "If that's the case, then stay is what I'll do."

Toon nodded happily, before Ashley pulled him aside.

"Seriously," she whispered, glancing nervously between him and Rosalina, "what is going on."

"It's just some harmless fun. You seemed pretty bummed out when you went to bed, so I just wanted to do something to cheer you up."

Ashley just stared at the boy, unsure of how to respond. She didn't get the chance before suddenly the train had begun moving. Toon rushed over to his counterpart at the front, moving to take the conductors position.

The train started off slowly at first, but before Ashley knew it they had picked up speed, and we're soon careening through the fields and past the forests. She and Rosalina both backed up into their seats, caught between fear and excitement not unlike one on a roller coaster. The blonde brothers up front hollered with glee, looking first to each other and then to the track ahead of them, their hair whipping around violently with no green caps to limit them.

Ashley had to poke her head out the window to see that they were headed for what looked like ocean, the track still running right on top of it. It wasn't long before they were rushing over it, and the train slowed just enough for them to appreciate the beauteous view.

Ashley looked out on the shimmering water, and found herself gasping out as a killer whale of all things flew from out of the sea. Rosalina cooed alongside her as the beast arced back down with a mighty splash. Ashley raised a hand to cover her face, despite the smile growing on it.

"Hey Ash!" She heard, turning to see Toon giving a double peace sign as Link held him upside of the side of the train. Ashley almost panicked, before Link dunked Toon's head in the water and she got the idea. She hesitated for just a second, before tugging at Rosalina's dress and bringing her attention to what the boys we're doing. Rosalina nodded with a kind smile, and went over to join them. Ashley blushed in embarrassment when she was picked up off the ground, but that feeling soon went away when her head was under the water. The noise of the train was suddenly muted and her vision was filled with colors; schools of fish, coral reefs, sea turtles, Dolphins, even more whales all rushed by her, the light of the morning sun refracting through everything around them. She was so wrapped up in the gorgeous view that she didn't even make note of the rushing water having pushed off her hair ties.

Glancing to her side, she saw Toon, smiling that stupid smile of his. Ashley began to smile even more broadly herself, and when she and him locked eyes they both felt as though they'd never stop smiling.

Just before they could run out of air, Link and Rosalina pulled them up and placed them back safely on their feet. The two sputtered, and Ashley found her freed hair was plastered to her face. She made to move it herself, but before she could she felt Toon do it instead. With both his hands he parted the thick black locks from her face, his hands gently grazing her cheeks in the process. The two locked eyes again, and Ashley grabbed his hands before slowly removing them from her face.

The two stayed like that for a second, before both bursting out into a fit of giggles. Ashley let go of Toon's hands and turned away from him, still laughing as she wiped off her face with her sleeve.

"Coming up near the Lava Temple, Toony!" Link yelled from the front.

"Ooh, that should dry us off!" Toon said, rushing to Link's side as Ashley found herself sitting down again to catch her breath, if her laughter would let her. A small sound brought her attention to Luma, who was being held in its usual position in Rosalina's arms.

"Th-this is, um...Luma, right?" She asked, looking up with some effort at Rosalina herself.

"Yes." The celestial nodded, looking with nothing but patience and kindness at the girl, expecting that she wanted to continue.

"Um...what IS he? She? It?"

"Hmmm." Rosalina thought hard for a minute. "I'm not sure if I can really answer that in a satisfying way. There are so many of them, and I guess all that matters is they're my family."

Ashley brought her focus back to the Luma, poking it gently. It made a giggling sound, wrestling out of Rosalina's grasp and spinning around joyously. Ashley smiled yet again, but the sound of exploding made her and her spatial companions look to the other side of the train. Toon was pointing excitedly at the active volcano they happened to be moving past. He and Link gestured for the others to step over, and as they did Ashley found herself in awe of not only that, but the pieces of falling debris that fell from the volcano. The whole spectacle was just far enough to avoid causing any harm (though Rosalina took Luma back into her arms anyway), but close enough to light up the whole train car a beautiful orange. All five occupants stood mesmerized by the sight, before they eventually passed it by.

The rest of the trip consisted of much of the same, with Ashley slowly allowing herself to speak more and more easily with Rosalina, while the Links played the role of presenter of the many sights to be seen.

* * *

 

While Rosalina had opted to take her own way back to her room, Toon and Link took Ashley back to her own.

"I hope you're gonna be ok...?" Toon asked hopefully as they were outside her door. He didn't get a verbal answer, but rather Ashley clutching him to herself in a tight hug.

"That was the best thing anyone's ever done for me." She said quietly, before pulling away and looking at the two heroes. "Thank you. Both."

Giving them one last smile, she closed the door to her room and left them to return to their own.

"I'm not gonna lie," Link said as they did, "I may not like her getting you n trouble, but that was pretty sweet."

Toon only gave a toothy grin in return, as if to say 'I know, right?'

"I have to ask though," the elder continued as they reached the door, "why bring Rosalina along?"

Toon's smile fell completely as he entered the room, thinking on the best way to answer that. Sitting on his bed, hugging his legs, he shrugged slightly and said,

"Ashley likes her. A lot. I figure I should help her make a new friend in case the Hands...Y'know, in case they DO separate us."

Link, who was lying back in his own bed, wasn't sure how to respond. Looking at Toon's sullen face, he almost wanted to go over and give him a hug. Before he could, the young one rushed out a "Goodnight" and shut the light off.


End file.
